


Future

by elletromil



Series: Flufftober [20]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Ficlet, Fluff, Introspection, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 21:36:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21106388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elletromil/pseuds/elletromil
Summary: When he was younger, Chester had had a pretty clear idea of what his future would be.Now that he is older, there is actually very few things that match that idea.





	Future

**Author's Note:**

  * For [solrosan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/solrosan/gifts).

> Prompt today was "future"

For the longest time, whenever Chester thought of his future, he had the same vision.

A fulfilling career where he would easily ascend to the very top and people would respect and value his authority.

A proper wife, someone who would happily take charge of the household because Chester had more important things to do with his time.

Children to be proud of. A boy to carry the proud name of the Kings. And a beautiful girl that would make the envy of all the good families.

In other words, if a young Chester could have seen where he would be well into his fifties, he would have been somewhat disappointed.

Sure he got the professional aspect of it, but no family to speak of, except for some distant cousins Chester has no intentions of seeing.

Or at least, he's got no family by blood.

He will never admit it, not even under torture, but the dozen agents he has in his charge as Arthur are like children to him. Even if they are the most frustrating and unruly children one could ever have, most of them with pyromaniac tendencies and no survival instincts.

And even if none of them have _ his _ name, they will all carry his legacy long after he'll be buried.

And he might not have found the perfect wife, but he's long come to terms that marriage would only have made him miserable. Women are not the right kind of companion for him.

Champ might be everything he hadn't wanted in a wife -- male, independant, crude, loud, _ American _ \-- but he is also the best partner Chester could have asked for.

Someone who understands all his struggles but never once judged him.

And never once tried to offer him advice. Chester bloody well knows what he is doing. There js a reason he had been elected as Arthur. He doesn't need some Yank to tell him what to do.

So no, if anyone had told a young Chester King that he would be content falling asleep to the atrocious sound of another man's snoring, he would not have believed it. In fact, he would probably killed the impudent fool without hesitation.

Young Chester King had been a bit of a moron.


End file.
